


Her Boys

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Somewhat dom!Allison, Three-way Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Allison, and Isaac start a three-way relationship, and they want Isaac's first experience to be fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://sebuttchinstan.tumblr.com/post/60188049581/yellowis4happy-hahaha-i-never-want-to-look-at (Original post was taken down)

“So you’ve never kissed anyone?” Allison asked, rubbing Isaac’s shoulders. He was on the edge of the bed, Allison behind him, Scott between his legs. This was the first time they’d done anything as a triad, and Isaac told them that he didn’t have any experience, so they decided to make his first time special. Even if they weren’t gonna actually have sex.

“No, I have,” he said, his head falling back as Scott worked his jeans open. “It was…an experiment with Erica. Fuck, Scott.”

Allison chuckled, stroking his hair and mouthing at his neck. They’d barely touched him but he was already falling apart. She watched over Isaac’s shoulder; Scott was pulling Isaac’s jeans down and helping him out of them before attacking the Beta’s still-clothed cock with his mouth. Isaac gasped and moaned, his hands fisting around the sheets.

“Stop teasing, Scott,” Allison mumbled, sucking on the back of Isaac’s neck. “Poor boy’s gonna come in his pants if you keep that up.”

“Sh-shut up,” Isaac stammered.

Scott chuckled and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Isaac’s boxers, sliding them down. Allison couldn’t help but stare as Scott wrapped his fingers around the Beta’s cock, pulling down the foreskin and licking around the head.

“Fuck!” Isaac groaned, his hips thrusting up slightly. “Fuck, fuck, do that again, oh my god.”

“Shh,” Allison mumbled in Isaac’s ear, running her hands under the hem of his shirt and dancing over his hot skin. Scott must’ve seen the shirt lift up because he pulled back and looked up at Allison.

“Did you want to take his shirt off?” His hand was absentmindedly stroking Isaac.

“Hm…not yet.” She nibbled on Isaac’s earlobe, reveling in the whine she got in return. “Let him feel this first.”

Scott nodded, leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of Isaac’s cock. The Beta whimpered, one hand grabbing at Allison’s thigh. He was so tense, his whole body taught like a bow. Allison tried to relax him by sucking on his neck, smirking at every whimper and whine.

“That feel good, honey?” Allison asked, running her fingers through Isaac’s hair.

The poor kid could only nod, his eyes squeezed shut. Scott hummed and took Isaac deeper. The Beta’s whole cock was in Scott’s mouth, and Allison saw saliva drip down whenever Scott would pull back. She was so turned on just by watching and listening, heat and wetness pooling in her center, but this was for Isaac. This was about him. Making him feel as good as possible. So she slid her hands back under his shirt and started lifting it.

“Scott,” she mumbled. “Shirt.”

Scott pulled off and helped her remove Isaac’s shirt. Now he was completely naked, and Allison couldn’t stop herself from staring. He was so goddamn hot. She just wanted to lick and kiss all over, and suck his cock and then ride him till she couldn’t come anymore. Fuck. And he was just a whimpering mess in her arms.

“Fuck,” Scott mumbled, kissing and sucking Isaac’s now-bare chest, all the way up to his nipples. The hand on Allison’s thigh clutched her harder, the whines got more high-pitched.

“Okay, Scott, I think that’s enough,” Allison said softly, massaging Isaac’s skull with one hand. “I think he wants to get off now. You wanna get off, baby?”

Isaac nodded as well as he could with the head massage, his eyes half-closed, his mouth slack. Scott moved back down and licked a stripe up the underside of Isaac’s cock, one hand disappearing from Allison’s view, probably to fondle his balls or something. Isaac’s face, neck, and chest were flushed, and his eyes shot open suddenly.

“Fuck!”

“What’d you do?” Allison asked Scott, tilting Isaac’s neck to suck on his pulse point.

“Perineum,” Scott replied quickly, diving back in.

Ah, right. The external route to the prostate. No wonder Isaac looked so blissed out. Allison had only tried that with Scott a handful of times but each time made him come faster than anything else. But she didn’t want Isaac to come yet. This had to be fantastic for him.

“Scotty, baby, you sure you wanna do that?” Scott frowned up at her. “I’m just saying, it’ll be over too fast if you do that.”

“Sh-she’s right,” Isaac stuttered, his voice so completely broken and needy. “God, please, please let me come, p-please.”

“Mm, not yet, baby,” Allison mumbled, running her hands down his back and moving forward to grasp his hips. “Edge him, Scott.”

Scott nodded, a mischievous grin on his face as he ran his tongue under Isaac’s foreskin, gripping the base of his cock. The Beta let out a noise of frustration, his head falling back on Allison’s shoulder. She stroked his hair, watching Scott lick and suck and stroke. God, she just wanted Isaac to fuck her, because he looked so big and perfect, but this wasn’t about her today. This was all about Isaac today. Maybe Scott would fuck her after.

“Oh, oh, shit—” Isaac’s panting suddenly got faster and shallower, his fists clenching tighter.

“Scott, off.” The Alpha nodded, pulling off completely. Isaac moaned in frustration, hips jumping, trying to find more friction. “It’s okay, baby, it’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

When they were both sure Isaac was off the edge, Scott went back to blowing him and Allison gripped at his hips, massaging the skin. It only took about two minutes for Isaac to get to the edge again, and they pulled off to keep him there.

“Please, please, please,” he begged, a shuddering, whimpering mess in Allison’s arms. “Please let me come, please.”

Scott looked up at Allison, lust in his eyes, and she had mercy. Nodding once, she sucked on Isaac’s neck while Scott lowered his mouth back on his dick.

“Fuck, please, yes, oh God yes, please,” Isaac sobbed. His grip on Allison’s thigh tightened and his whole body rose up just slightly before he let out a choked groan and slumped back against her. She could see Scott swallowing Isaac’s load before fumbling with his jeans and jerking himself off, coming onto the floor with a moan.

Allison kept kissing Isaac’s neck as he calmed down. He was shaking slightly, probably from over exertion, and his breaths were finally slowing down. She was turned on as all hell and wanted to come right now, but it was okay. Her boys were happy, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
